


Right Back

by Stargaze_Sunflower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Louie Duck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e22-24 The Last Adventure! (Disney: DuckTales), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck-centric, Older Sibling Dewey Duck, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Panic Attacks, Sensitive Louie Duck, Spoilers for Episode: s03e22-24 The Last Adventure! (Disney: DuckTales), Spoilers for The Last Adventure, and again there are SPOILERS here so just, and how they felt when they found out Huey and Webby were missing, and panic over missing siblings, and this is my take on something that we didn't see, be aware, he is just unconcious, hope you like it!!, i loved that Dewey and Louie were together for most of the finale, i need more older brother dewey content in my life, its just brotherly comfort, scrooge is barely in this actually jdkahds, this is mostly Dewey and Louie's relationship, why is that not a tag yet pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaze_Sunflower/pseuds/Stargaze_Sunflower
Summary: Huey had left his JWG behind. Heneverleft that book behind. He slept with the thing, for crying out loud; he kept it on the bathroom sink when he showered. Huey must’ve been really out of it and distracted, to have forgotten it like this. It made Louie’s chest tighten, for some unexplainable reason; it made him worry.All Louie had wanted to do was catch up on his favorite show, and now Huey and Webby were missing, and Scrooge was unconscious, and everything was falling apart.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to write something about Dewey and Louie in the finale, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! :D

The series finale of Ottoman Empire was _not_ more important than finding FOWL, or dealing with Webby’s clones, or making sure that his family was going to be safe, but it was a _lot_ easier and less stressful of a thing to focus on. There were too many angles for this one, and they were bouncing around his brain like the ball in a pinball machine, giving him a headache and keeping him in a constant state of heightened anxiety. He was overwhelmed, simply put, and all he wanted was to settle down and watch his favorite show.

Dewey was there, and that helped, even though his brother was more keen on adventuring than Louie was. Dewey was there, and he _stayed_ , even when it became obvious that Webby was up to something, even though he _had_ to be curious about the mysteries that were currently unfolding in the mansion. Dewey stayed and watched his show with him, and got emotionally invested right along with him, and that meant the world to Louie, even if he didn’t say it out loud.

And then Huey had barged in, out of breath and ranting about evil clones, and Louie just spared a moment to thank the universe for letting him at least finish his show first.

Webby had overheard, and she’d been understandably upset, but it still hurt to know that she was angry with them. She’d mentioned how they should _understand_ wanting to know more about their family, and finding long lost members of it, and man, he _did_ , but it wasn’t that simple. Della returning hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows. It hadn't been an evil-clones-stealing-powerful-artifacts situation, but it hadn’t exactly been _easy_ , either. Webby knew that. Webby was ignoring that. Webby was just thrilled to have sisters.

It made him feel a little more isolated, since apparently he really _was_ the only one who seemed to have trouble accepting new family members. Huey and Dewey had accepted Della, and now Webby was welcoming her genetic twins with open arms and a bleeding heart. It brought up the memories of how alone he’d felt, back when everyone was excited for Della to be home and he couldn’t seem to get a grip and just be _happy_ like everyone else was. He had been to only one to hesitate.

It struck him then that Webby was going through the same thing, but in reverse. No one else was ready to accept the clones as her family, and no one shared her opinion, and so Webby was alone in her feelings, just as Louie had been.

After Webby left the room, Louie and his brothers sat in silence for a minute or two, the ending credits of Ottoman Empire playing quietly in the background.

Eventually, Huey sighed and stood up, twisting his hat anxiously in his hands.

“I’m gonna go talk to her,” Huey said, worry in his voice. “I don’t— I didn’t mean to make her upset.”

“We know,” Louie said gently, and Huey quirked a thankful half-smile in his direction.

“I’ll be right back,” Huey said, and then he left.

Louie and Dewey shared a weighted, concerned look, because sometimes it felt like their family was falling apart, and it reminded them that it _had_ happened before. They’d grown up on a houseboat with only each other and Uncle Donald to call family, and that was because adventure had torn Scrooge and Della and Donald apart. Sometimes, in his darkest moments, Louie felt like the same could happen to them at any time. Usually, though, he had faith that his relationship with his brothers was stronger than that. Or at least, he had hope.

Louie sighed quietly, and then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye – something that he wasn’t expecting – and he blinked in surprise.

Huey had left his JWG behind. He _never_ left that book behind. He slept with the thing, for crying out loud; he kept it on the bathroom sink when he showered. Huey must’ve been really out of it and distracted, to have forgotten it like this. It made Louie’s chest tighten, for some unexplainable reason; it made him worry.

Louie turned to Dewey with the book in his hand, and Dewey’s brow furrowed slightly when he saw it, even as he huffed a laugh.

“Guess we finally know what gets Huey to leave it behind,” Dewey said, amusement not quite managing to conceal the undertone of concern.

“I guess so,” Louie replied, and he stared down at the book in his hands for a few long seconds. “Should we…Should we take it to him? We should, right?”

Dewey shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, and stood up too quickly to be casual.

“Yeah, probably,” he said. “I want to check on Webby anyways.”

“Yeah,” Louie repeated, seeing the half-truth for what it was, and they left the room to go find them.

They looked in a few different places in the mansion, lightly teasing each other the whole time, trying to ignore the faint dread rising within them. And it wasn’t too hard, but then they walked into Webby’s room – _destroyed, messy, signs of struggle, open window, escape route_ – and everything came crashing over them. They stood with wide eyes, unmoving in the doorway, almost afraid to go farther in. The JWG in the pocket of his hoodie suddenly felt heavier.

Webby was gone.

Webby was _gone_ , and _Huey_ was gone, and no one had been here to stop FOWL from taking them. No one had even _noticed_ yet. Although maybe it had just happened? But that was almost worse, because it meant that they had been just barely too late to help. And where was everyone else? What if they’d all been taken, too? What if it was just him and Dewey left all alone just because Louie had wanted to watch Ottoman Empire?

Realizing that he was spiraling at an alarming rate, he shook his head and braced himself with a hand on the doorknob.

“They’re gone,” Louie heard himself say, and he shook his head again, trying to dislodge his own heartbeat from the inside of his ears.

“It—They can’t have been gone for long?” Dewey said, sounding baffled and scared. “We _just_ saw Huey. We just— He—"

Louie backed slowly out of the room, feeling like every second that he looked at it was making him panic more and more.

“I’ve gotta— I’m gonna go look for the others,” Louie told Dewey, and his brother gave him a single nod and a quick pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll look for clues here,” Dewey said, voice shaking a little, and Louie turned to race down the hallway, heart pounding and breaths coming unevenly.

He burst into room after room, and when he finally found someone, he almost missed it.

Scrooge was lying unconscious on the floor, and Louie couldn’t breathe – he could hardly _think_. There was something extremely terrifying about the great Scrooge McDuck knocked out and curled up on the ground. It finally made things feel real, and _scary_ , and impossibly big and loud. Webby was missing, his _big brother_ was missing, and his Uncle had been bested.

Louie tried for several minutes to wake Scrooge, his voice getting shakier and shakier with each plea. His hands were trembling as he reached out to shake his Uncle’s shoulder, just like he used to do to Uncle Donald when he was little and had a nightmare and he was asking to sleep in his uncle’s bed—

Louie was crying, he realized, and he was hyperventilating, and he slid down into a hunched position on the floor and tried to get ahold of himself. His hands were shaking violently, and every now and then a full body shudder would travel from his aching, heaving chest throughout the rest of him. His lungs hurt, and he felt like he was getting too much oxygen and not enough at the same time, and he just wanted everything to be _okay_. Why was everything always going _wrong_?

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, hoping to stifle their shaking, but he was met with the hard surface of Huey’s JWG. He pulled it out of his pocket almost desperately, and a new wave of tears poured out of his eyes and as soon as he laid eyes on it. His vision blurred, and Louie curled up further, his knees almost to his forehead and the JWG clutched tightly to his chest. He was so, so tired of the world falling apart. And he wished his family didn’t have to always be at the center of it.

The already open door to the room Louie was in banged against the wall suddenly, and he jumped almost a foot in the air, his head snapping up to meet Dewey’s bewildered gaze as his brother entered the room.

“Louie? What’s—” Dewey’s worried voice cut off as his eyes landed on the unconscious form of Scrooge. “Oh.”

Louie frantically wiped at his face with one hand, still holding the book tightly in the other. Dewey came closer, his eyes bouncing between him and Scrooge.

“Is he— Will he wake up?” Dewey asked, and Louie shrugged, his breath hitching as he tried desperately to blink tears from his eyes.

“I don’t— I _tried_ but— but he won’t— He—” Louie cut himself off with a gasping breath, hyperaware of the oxygen flowing haltingly in and out of his lungs.

“Hey, it’s okay, Louie. It’s fine.” Dewey was kneeling in front of him suddenly, grabbing one of his hands in a gentle hold, looking at him with eyes that were worried, but reassuring. “We’ll be okay.”

“How can you say that?” Louie asked quietly, breaking eye contact to stare at the JWG in his lap. “Webby and Huey are missing, and Uncle Scrooge is _unconscious_ , and— and Uncle Donald is going to leave and he might have left _already_ —”

“And none of that is forever,” Dewey interrupted, with his trademark determination and optimism. “We’re _going_ to get Webby and Huey back, and Uncle Scrooge _will_ wake up, and you know that Uncle Donald would _never_ leave when we need him. If he’s left already, he’ll be coming right back the second he hears what happened.”

Louie leaned his head tiredly against Dewey’s, sighing deeply and nodding, his breaths finally slowing down and evening out a little.

“And you’ve still got me,” Dewey added, smiling a bit. “For whatever that’s worth.”

“It’s worth a lot,” Louie said, nudging his brother in the side. “And you’ve got me, too. We’ve got each other.”

“Yeah,” Dewey agreed, and they both looked down at the JWG sitting innocently in Louie’s lap, unaware that it’s owner was in the hands of the enemy.

“He said he’d be right back,” Louie said quietly, feeling small and young, and Dewey squeezed the hand that he was still holding lightly.

“And we’re gonna hold him to it,” Dewey said, though his voice trembled. “He just might need some help, this time.”

“Well, he’s always helping _us_ ,” Louie said, newfound purpose growing into tentative confidence. “It’s about time we return the favor.”

Dewey grinned at him, a little shaky around the edges but otherwise unbreakable, and Louie couldn’t help but smile back, even though it was with less enthusiasm.

“Ducks don’t back down,” Dewey said, and Louie huffed a short laugh, which made Dewey smile wider.

Usually, _Huey_ helped Louie when he panicked like this, but it turned out that Dewey wasn’t half bad at it, either. Maybe it was a triplet thing, or maybe he just loved and trusted his brothers enough that they knew him like the back of their hand. Either way, Louie was incredibly thankful, and he felt extremely lucky to have them, and deeply happy that they loved and trusted him in return.

“Ducks don’t back down,” Louie repeated, and he gave the JWG one last look before sliding it back into his hoodie pocket.

Next to them, Scrooge made a muffled groggy sound of pain, and Louie and Dewey shared a determined look.

“Let’s go find the others,” Louie said, new hope in his voice as he stood and helped Dewey to his feet. “We’re gonna get our siblings back.”

And Dewey could hardly disagree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I want more Dewey and Louie bonding content and I am here to provide it djakfhsfkh I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment/Kudos if you have the time :]
> 
> If you want you can check out my [tumblr](https://stargaze-sunflower.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
